Various embodiments proceed from a paneling apparatus which is known from the prior art for a ceiling or a wall of a room, which paneling apparatus includes two electrically conductive conduction layers, which are arranged such that they overlap at least in regions, as first layers.
At least one insulation layer, which electrically insulates the conduction layers from one another, is arranged between the conduction layers (first layers) as a further layer of the paneling apparatus. The paneling apparatus additionally includes at least one contact-making device which, at least in a subregion, is accommodated in the layers and which has a first contact region, with which one of the conduction layers makes electrical contact, and has a second contact region, with which the other conduction layer makes electrical contact and which is electrically insulated from the first contact region.
Furthermore, the contact-making device is designed to enable the conduction layers to make electrical contact with at least one lighting element and also to hold the lighting element on the layers. In other words, the conduction layers can make electrical contact with the lighting element and the lighting element can be held on the layers by means of the contact-making device,